Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/O świcie
Bardzo rano doktor Judym wybrał się na rewizję swoich zdechlaków we wsiach okolicznych. Miało to miejsce w pierwszych dniach kwietnia. Jeszcze łąki były mokre, role ciemne, na gościńcach kisły głębokie bajora. Powiększał je drobny, nieustanny deszczyk, siejący mgłę ruchomą, lecącą z głębi płynnych, wolnych westchnień wietrzyka. Można było, skacząc tu i ówdzie przez rowy, czepiając się pleciaków, iść bez zamoczenia choćby i kilka wiorst drogi. Doktor miał na sobie ciepłą kurtę, a na nogach grube buty z cholewami. Szedł tonąc w srogich myślach i wygwizdując pewną znaną arię z takim fałszowaniem głównego motywu, jakie Europejczykowi mogło ujść na sucho tylko w okolicach Cisów, i to w szczerym polu. Droga ciągnęła się brzegiem lasu, po gruncie pagórkowatym i urwistym. To zapadła wąwóz, to pięła się na wzgórza, to znowu jak prosty szew odcinała pole rozesłane na placu wykarczowanym w lesie. W nizinach o gruncie bardzo wilgotnym leżały już jasne murawy, budzące wspomnienie przecudownego rumieńca życia na obliczu człowieka, który był w ciężkiej chorobie śmierci bliski. W działkach włościańskich stała jeszcze mokra martwota. Doktor pospieszał, żeby wejść na punkt wyższy, panujący nad okolicą, a to w celu zobaczenia tarczy słonecznej, która jeszcze nie wychyliła się zza przeciwległej góry, choć już płynęła nad ziemią. W lesie, którego brzegiem postępował, chwiała się wilgoć wiosenna. Mchy wiszące na sękach świerków jak siwe, obmarzłe futra zimowe były mokre i co chwila kapały z nich ciemne krople Tylko one sprawiały ruch między uśpionymi drzewami. Zdawało się, że to z nich wydziela się ostry, wilgotny, leśny zapach. Tu i ówdzie na pniach wisiały obdarte płaty kory, które wiosna niby brzydkie łachmany syciła wodą i wolno ściągała ku ziemi. Głębie przetrzebionego lasu zalegała jeszcze mokra ciemność, w której miętosił się opar leśny. Pnie osiczyny były jakieś żółtawe. Graby od deszczu lśniły się i czerniały jak stal. Na jasnej podszczytowej korze sosen tworzyły się zacieki niby rysunki dziwnego kształtu, kontury jakichś rzeczy, sylwetki szczególnych twarzy... Między obmokłymi pniami i gęstwiną gałęzi zwisających pod ciężarem dżdżu przywabiała oczy, niby senna mara nie dająca się żadnym sposobem odegnać, to brzózka schylona, to młoda osika mnóstwem świeżych pąków obrzucona jakby rozżarzonymi węglami. W człowieku się coś cieszyło na widok tych drzewek i coś je pozdrawiało z głęboką czułością. Doktor Judym czuł nawet, że w tym jest może trochę jakiego sentymentalizmu albo tam czego jeszcze gorszego, ale nie mógł na to poradzić. „Pewno, że tego sentymentu – myślał – nie można ani krajać mikrotomem, ani zgoła obejrzeć pod mikroskopem, ale cóż z tego, kiedy sentyment istnieje i jest takim samym faktem spełnionym jak najlepiej opisany bakcylus”. Zajęty tak pierwotnymi myślami wszedł między drzewa, usiadł na starym pniaku i czekał. Ciemne chmury tworzyły jakby włok szeroki, który ciągnął się od jednego do drugiego krańca widnokręgu i zwisał długimi matniami. Każde ich oko wytrząsało deszcz sypki, ciepły, lecący jakoby puch. W głębi zostawał czysty przestwór, rozkoszna, seledynowa toń, ,w którą wcielała się purpura zorzy rannej. U samego brzegu dalekiego horyzontu pokazały się białe i rumiane obłoczki, budzące widokiem swoim dziwne wzruszenie, niby otwarte, prześliczne oczy kobiece, gdy marzą. Było cicho, tak cicho, że dawało się słyszeć siąpanie cichego dżdżu w kałużach dziobatych od padających kropelek. Po ziemi sączyły się wszędy małe strumyki, jak dzieci pełne wesela, które nie wiedzą, z jakiej przyczyny i dokąd z radością w podskokach lecą. W tej ciszy ucho doktora uderzył szorstki odgłos turkotu wozu. Wkrótce na szczycie góry ukazały się konie okryte tumanem pary i bryczka. Konie były zdrożone, zachłastane tak błotem, że z gniadych stały się szarymi, bryczka unurzana w bagnie, a nawet furman i figura zajmująca siedzenie – dźwigali ślady długotrwałej podróży. Judym wpatrzył się pilnie w rysy damy siedzącej na bryczce i poznał „osobę” z pałacu, pannę Joannę. Miała na sobie francuski jasnozielony płaszczyk z kapiszonem. Ten kapiszon wciągnęła na głowę dla ochrony jej przed deszczem. Zdawała się drzemać. Doktor żywo zaciekawiony, skąd może wracać panna Podborska o tej godzinie i drogą nie prowadzącą w stronę świata, półwiedząc, w jakim celu to czyni, wstał ze swego pniaka i szedł brzegiem gościńca naprzeciwko wolanta. Gdy był od niego w odległości kilku kroków, panna Joanna dźwignęła głowę i spostrzegła go. Na twarzy jej odmalował się wyraz pomięszania, a nawet jakby przestrachu. W pierwszej chwili pociągnęła kaptur na oczy, później odwróciła głowę... Doktor pozdrowił ją ukłonem i z pytającym uśmiechem na ustach stanął przy bryczce. – Cóż to za eskapada, panno Joanno? Skąd pani wraca? – Jak pan widzi... Z podróży – Widzę, widzę nawet, że podróż musiała być daleka: Furmań zatrzymał konie Przez chwilę panna Joanna skubała w zakłopotaniu brzeg okrywki. Na jej „niemożliwie”, jak mówiono, prawdomównej twarzy malowało się usiłowanie zatajenia czegoś. Rumieniec rozpalał się na policzkach. Rzekła cicho: – Jeździłam do spowiedzi... do Woli Zameckiej – Aż do Woli? I dlaczegóż nocą? Niechże pani drugi raz tego nie robi. Któż widział?... Deszcz pada, chłód w nocy, pani cała zmoknięta. Proszę mi darować, że wchodzę nieproszony ze swą interwencją, ale jako lekarz uważam sobie za obowiązek zrobić tę uwagę. Tymczasem robił ją z pobudek bynajmniej nie lekarskich. Serce mu biło w piersiach. Ta twarz ze spuszczonymi oczami w głębi zielonego kaptura, przepyszne, rozrzucone włosy, wysuwające się na czoło a szczególnie oczy, oczy i płomień rumieńca... Było to jakby urok dziwnego lasu, jakby się łączyło ze słońcem, które zza mgieł wypływało nad cichą, senną leśną głuszą. Judym stał bezradnie przy stopniach bryczki i zmrużonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w płochliwe rysy. – E proszę łaski panienki, cóż ta ukrywać przed panem, przed doktorem... – rzekł znienacka furman odwracając się bokiem. – My nie do spowiedzi, proszę pana doktora, jeździli z panienką. – Felek! – krzyknęła panna Podborska. – Jeżeli sobie pani nie życzy... – rzekł Judym uchylając kapelusza. – Nie chciałbym zrobić najmniejszej przykrości. – No, przecie się ta rzecz nie ukryje, choćby my na głowie stanęli. Już i tak ludzie mielą jęzorami... prawił Felek. – Cóż takiego? – My jeździli, proszę pana doktora, szukać jaśnie panienki, panny Natalii. – Jak to szukać? – szepnął Judym ze zdumieniem. – Jak to szukać? Zamiast odpowiedzi panna Joanna zerwała się szybko i wysiadła z bryczki. Twarz jej była udręczona. Całe ciało trzęsło się jak w febrze. Dała Judymowi znać oczyma, że chce mu całą prawdę powiedzieć, ale nie wobec furmana. Odeszli kilka kroków drogą w górę. Felek zrozumiał swą rolę i wstrząsnął z lekka lejcami. Konie ruszyły i noga za nogą, wolniuteńko zstępowały ze wzgórza. Stukanie kół bryczki o korzenie sosen i świerków przerzynających drogę zagłuszało rozmowę. – Natalka – mówiła panna Joanna – odjechała z domu bez wiedzy babki. – Czy sama? – Nie. – Z panem Karbowskim? – Tak... z panem, z panem... Karbowskim. Mówiła otulając się zarzutką, jakby ją przejmowało dręczące zimno. – Biedna babunia... Tak strasznie nad tym cierpi. Poszła zaraz na grób pana Januarego i leżała w kaplicy krzyżem. Nie wiedzieliśmy... nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jest. Taki popłoch! – No, a skądże wiadomo? – Pan Worszewicz powziął skądś wiadomość jeszcze wczoraj, że Natalka odjechała do Woli Zameckiej. Nie mogę zrozumieč, skąd to mógł wiedzieć. To taki bystry człowiek... Domyślił się, że wezmą ślub w tym właśnie kościele, w Woli. Jest tam ksiądz, jakiś, podobno, niesympatyczny. I rzeczywiście... Zgodził się dać ślub. Widać na tej podstawie babunia wysłała mię wczoraj na noc. Pojechałam niezwłocznie. Pędziliśmy co koń skoczy, ale wszystko na nic. Istotnie tam ślub wzięli. Gdym przyjechała, już było po wszystkim: wyjechali. Kazali powiedzieć, gdyby się ktoś dopytywał, że jadą wprost za granicę. – Proszę pani, to było... Może było do przewidzenia, nie to właśnie, ale coś w tym rodzaju. – Ach, panie doktorze! Cóż za rola moja w tej całej sprawie – Rola pani? – Byłam jej nauczycielką, mentorką, niby powiernicą. Ja domyślałam się, ja nawet wiedziałam o tej miłości. Nie cierpiałam tego pana i widać dlatego sądziłam, że cały afekt minie. Teraz każdy może powiedzieć, że to zapewne mój wpływ. Każdy może to powiedzieć i, niestety, będzie nawet miał słuszność. Ja często rozmawiałam z Natalką o tym, że są w małżeństwie bez miłości rzeczy potworne, które mnie przejmują wzgardą, że nie powinna, że nie powinna nigdy w życiu... Któż mógł przewidzieć, że ona tak to zrozumie! – Niech się pani uspokoi. Na pannę Natalię tego rodzaju dyskusje małe wywarły wrażenie. To była natura samodzielna, śmiała, bezwzględna. – O, tak, bezwzględna. W liście do babki, który wiozę, zaznaczyła wyraźnie, że majątek swój złożony w banku, majątek swój osobisty, odziedziczony po matce, podniesie w całości, gdyż jako pełnoletnia ma do tego prawo. Tak napisała do tej babuni... „Jako pełnoletnia”… – Czy to duży majątek? – Podobno bardzo znaczny. – Będzie miał pan Karbowski przez czas pewien co puszczać. Panna Joanna stanęła, jakby sobie coś przypomniała. Rzuciła na Judyma oczami pełnymi blasku i jakby chytrości. – Ale ja mówię to wszystko i ani mi na myśl nie przyjdzie, jaką to panu musi sprawiać przykrość... – Mnie? przykrość? – Ach, przecież... Przecież to i pan kochał się w Natalce... Przepraszam pana bardzo... – Ja? – rzekł Judym – ja się kochałem? – Niech mi pan wierzy, że nie przez złość mówiłam to wszystko! – Próżno by mię pani żałowała, bo nie czuję się wcale zmartwiony. Daję pani na to słowo uczciwego człowieka, że nie kocham się w pannie Natalii. Nie, nie! – zawołał z radością w głosie i oczach – nie kocham się w niej wcale! To przeczące wyznanie było niby ostatni dźwięk rozmowy. Do dna ją wyczerpało. Szli jeszcze obok siebie kilkadziesiąt kroków w milczeniu, po prostu nie będąc w możności mówić więcej. Panna Joanna przyspieszyła kroku i rzekła: – Muszę już jechać. Judym odprowadził ją do bryczki. Gdy mu podawała rękę, miała na twarzy wyraz jakiejś bolesnej trwogi, niby człowiek, który siłą przeczuć coś dostrzega, czego zmysły objąć jeszcze nie mogą. Judym patrzał na nią szerokimi oczyma. Gdy jej pomagał wskoczyć na stopień bryczki, która zatrzymała się wśród błotnistej drogi, i uczuł ciało jej przy sobie, prawie w objęciach, miał jakieś cudne złudzenie. Któż by uwierzył, że to ta sama, ona, że to zapach jej włosów? Widział w niej dotąd siostrę-człowieka, rozum i serce, istotę ze swej dziedziny, z tego kręgu, gdzie o jedno nic, wysokie a niezrozumiałe dla motłochu egoistów, kłopocą się bez wytchnienia i trudzą z radością braterskie duchy. I oto szalał ze szczęścia: ona nie tylko taka! Iście czartowskie marzenie jak wąż ślizgało się po jego piersiach. Tak z nim było, jakby kolor jej włosów, jakby ich nikły zapach na wieki stał się jego własnością. Jakaś bolesna troska i niewysłowiona czułość przystąpiła do serca, jakaś omglona litość niby kwiaty pachnąca. Było to obce duchowi i budziło swym przyjściem podziw i zadumanie. Bryczka oddaliła się i znikła na zakręcie. Judym wtedy uczuł, jak serce jego ściska się i drży. Stał na brzegu lasu i wyrzucał sobie z okrucieństwem czemu nie rozmawiał dłużej. Tyle jeszcze trzeba było powiedzieć, tyle rzeczy niezmiernie ważnych! Każde ze słów, które teraz z mroku się wysuwały, miało przedwieczny swój byt, swój jakiś własny kształt, swój sens i miejsce, treść i logiczne znaczenie, jak ton w symfonii niezbędny, konieczny, doskonale umieszczony: W każdym z nich były zamknięte całe obszary, całe jakby okolice wiosenne, gdzie mokre pola wonieją i wysokie drzewa szeleszczą. Leniwym krokiem wlókł się w swoją stronę, ku wsi stojącej na drugiej stronie doliny. Gdy był u szczytu wzgórza, słońce wydzierało się z chmur nad odległymi lasami. Dusza Judyma szła ku temu światłu jak olbrzym, którego barki dosięgają nieba. Zatrzymał się na dawnym miejscu i wśród błotnistej drogi ujrzał ślady małych trzewików panny Joasi. Wzrok jego padał na te foremne wyżłobienia w piasku i w zachwycającej wizji oglądał stopy, które tych miejsc dotknęły. Widział ciało wysmukłe, subtelnie piękne, budzące nieopisaną rozkosz, które się nad nimi przemknęło. Zamknąwszy oczy patrzał w głębinę swej duszy. W tej chwili schyliła się ku niemu cicha wiedza, wesoły szept męczącej zagadki, rozstrzygnięcie trudnego pytania, proste jak czysta prawda. Powitał je radosnym śmiechem: „Ależ tak! Rozumie się! Przecie to jest moja żona”. Tom 02 Rozdział 04